


Blow Jobs or Bro Jobs?

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Persona 5 kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: It takes a long few moments for Ryuji to come back to himself as he pants from the force of his orgasm. “Man,” he murmurs as he looks at Akira, who is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Uhh...”





	Blow Jobs or Bro Jobs?

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink Meme Prompt](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=803041#cmt803041): “Ok but no homo bro” “You just SUCKED my DICK are you serious dude”, I just want something with those two lines inserted somewhere in there.

Ryuji bites his lip as he leans to far back and hits his head on the low windowsill behind him. He curses, but the minor pain is forgotten when Akira slides his mouth deliciously down the length of his cock. The strangeness of feeling someone's (his _best friend's_ ) nose bump against his pubes is easily overpowered by the sensation of Akira's throat swallowing him down.

Then there's cool air against his exposed length, and Ryuji whimpers at the loss. When he opens eyes that he didn't even know that he'd closed, Ryuji sees Akira smirking a familiar smirk. The glint in his eyes worries Ryuji for a moment before Akira leans back to lick the flat of his tongue up the underside of Ryuji's cock. 

Akira keeps moving, taking the head back into his mouth to swirl his tongue around the tip, and Ryuji can't do a thing other than cling to his best bro's bedding, trying not reach to grab his hair. Inanely, all he can think that has to be bad blow job etiquette. The thought doesn't matter as he tries to cry out how close he is. He should have known Akira would take that as challenge as he hums in agreement as he goes down the length again, the vibration and wet heat sending Ryuji over the edge, and he spills in Akira's mouth.

It takes a long few moments for Ryuji to come back to himself as he pants from the force of his orgasm. “Man,” he murmurs as he looks at Akira, who is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Uhh...”

The silence is deafening, and Ryuji's unsure how to break it as he awkwardly tucks himself back into his pants. Akira's staring back at him, as if daring a response, but Ryuji's pretty sure any brainpower he had, Akira had sucked out his dick. He wants to tell Akira that, but he can't seem to form the words quite yet.

“Okay,” Akira says quietly, his face blank as he stands up and dust off his jeans, “but no homo, bro.”

Ryuji makes a choked sound as the words register in his head. “You just SUCKED my DICK!” he exclaims incredulously. “Are you serious, dude!?”

Akira's facade cracks a moment later as he drops onto the bed next to Ryuji with a laugh. “No,” he replies between laughs. “But I had to break the silence somehow. And it sounds like something _you_ have said to me about bro hugs, once upon a time.”

His cheeks turning bright red, Ryuji makes a grab for Akira's pillow to smack him with. “I was stupid! I got over that!” he says hotly as Akira dodges the pillow with grace. 

“I know,” Akira agrees as he leans over to kiss Ryuji's cheek. “But if you thought I was the kind of boyfriend that wouldn't tease you...”

Ryuji snorts then ruffles Akira's hair. “Yeah, yeah,” he says fondly. “One of these days, I'll definitely find something to tease you with.”

Akira smiles as he pulls Ryuji down on the bed, so they can lay down comfortably together. “I can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing this the obvious way, but Akira being a little shit is always the way to go. This snippet might end up part of a bigger fic universe, if I ever get around to finishing the meat of that universe...


End file.
